For a long time there has been a need for a pressure generating system for use in product dispensing containers that is isolated from, and is not dispensed with, the product. This need has been partially due to environmental considerations but also for safety precautions, avoidance of product contamination or dilution as well as skin toxicity and/or irritation.
Furthermore, prior aerosol type dispensers generally were operable only in an upright condition, otherwise premature exhaustion of the dispensing medium would result with a substantial loss of usable product which would remain indispensable in the container due to loss of dispensing pressure.
Prior dispensers also had other deficiencies such as temperature sensitivity, non-uniform dispensing pressure, limited shelf-like, unreliability, difficulty of manufacture and relatively high cost of manufacture.
The present invention provides a dispensing mechanism which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art devices are provides additional novel features and advantages, and a wider range of uses, than were possible with devices used heretofore.